


Mr. Red

by Pseud_Name



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Past Abuse, References to Depression, Soulmates, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), this is what you get when you don't sleep well kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseud_Name/pseuds/Pseud_Name
Summary: Sans had heard stories about soul mates and how rare they were to find.One in a million. but never believed that he would appear in his door frame.Maybe life will finally be better for him... or not?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Mr. Red

\----- **Sans POV** \-----

That was the day it all started.

Pink and fleshy lips, with a texture he'd bet was smoother than silk.

Velvety plump cheeks which he could bite like sweet peaches.

Eyes that look at him like a pair of gems, comforting his soul.

He wanted these delicate hands to caress his skull making him feel like the most valuable thing in the universe.

And the sweetest voice he could have heard in his life, making his soul vibrate faster than ever but at the same time than soft that it could make him sleep right now and make him wish to didn't have to listen to anything else in his life.

" ** _my name is Y/N_** "

He felt as if his entire body was floating in the immense tranquility of space, like the most peaceful sleep he had ever had in his entire life.

Was this real? Was life finally rewarded for all the years of suffering lived in the underground?

Sans had heard stories about soul mates and how rare they were to find.

One in a million were the chances and being the way the universe is ... Sans never believed that he would appear in front of his house, standing under the door frame, much more perfect than he could have ever imagined.

_**"It's nice to finally meet my boyfriend's brother"** _

And just like that... He woke up from his sweet dream and feel how his soul crashed like a meteorite against the hard and cold pavement falling apart in less than a second.

Everything would have been perfect... if only that exquisite voice had not said those words.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this story for a while thanks to my insomnia, I don't think it would be a very long work but I'll still write what I can.  
> toodles :)


End file.
